


Art for "A Long, Lonely Time"

by tishawish



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tishawish/pseuds/tishawish
Summary: Companion art to the Cap-IM Big Bang ficA Long, Lonely Timebyasktheravens!





	Art for "A Long, Lonely Time"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Long, Lonely Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822327) by [asktheravens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asktheravens/pseuds/asktheravens). 



> Thank you asktheravens for giving me the opportunity to draw for your amazing fic!! And for making me both scared and sad with it eheh :,D I had a blast!

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Tumblr](http://tishawish.tumblr.com/post/180747448144/companion-art-to-the-cap-im-big-bang-fic-a-long)!


End file.
